To Be a Demon or Not to Be
by koolsoulz
Summary: Inuyasha is torn by the fact that if he uses the Shikon Jewel to turn into a full pledged demon he'll become evil. Will he do it? What will he choose?


Chapter One  
  
"Damn that demon Naraku was tough! Finally I have the last jewel shards. It's time to make my wish!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha you're bleeding!" Shippo said.  
  
"Never mind that, it's time to make my wish!" he repeated.  
  
Inuyasha watches as the last shards of the Shikon jewel form to become one whole piece. Everyone gathers around him.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Row?" Kirara growls and looks up at everyone. He is very confused. So is Inuyasha.  
  
"What? What is it now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to become a demon?" they all ask.  
  
"Yeah, why not? There's no reason why I shouldn't be?" he said.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, does this mean that you don't remember?" Miyoga asks.  
  
"Don't remember what?" Inuyasha looks at all of them. They all shake their heads. He suddenly remembers something. He drifts off into his own world.  
  
"What is he doing? Why does he look like that? Should we snap him out of it?" Shippo asks.  
  
"Don't worry about him Shippo. I think he just remembered what I told him." Miroku pats Shippo on the head.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hope you make the right decision, or I'll defeat you myself." Kikyo says to herself.  
  
Inuyasha remembers his conversation with Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really mean that you're going to go on with your decision of becoming a demon?" he asks. He added, "I don't even remember seeing a good demon unless you count Shippo but you know what I mean? He's still a kid. What makes you think that you won't become evil yourself?"  
  
"Because I'm not one of them, Miroku. I am me..." Inuyasha says as he snaps out of it.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Welcome back Inuyasha. Did I change your mind?" Miroku grabs the jewel from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Inuyasha grabs it back. "Back off! If you think that you're going to get my wish, you can forget about it. Oh, and I didn't change my mind! Hah!"  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha with hopefull eyes. "Then I guess I can't change your mind."  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha groans. "Why am I surrounded with such pathetic people?"  
  
"Do not test me..." Kikyo said. "You've got more than you can bargain for. Do as you wish. I will not interrupt you." She looks at everyone especially Kagome. "Leave him alone."  
  
Inuyasha walks to a hill surrounded by four shrines pointing north, south, east, and west.  
  
"This is it..." he whispers to himself. .  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Inuyasha's companions wait for him at the bottom of the hill. While they wait, Kikyo decides to tell them a story.  
  
"In the beginning of time," Kikyo said, "There lived four dragons representing the four essences of life: earth, water, wind, and air. These dragons created the world we see today."  
  
"One day, their harmony was disrupted by Fire Dragon Iei. He wanted to control the powers of the rest of the dragons: Earth Dragon Natori, Water Dragon Li, and Wind Dragon Jin. Jin, the eldest dragon, wanted to keep the harmony. Unfortunately, the other dragons were enraged of what Iei suggested and wanted to kill him."  
  
"I hope this story doesn't give me nightmares." Shippo said.  
  
"It's not right to interrupt during a story. Especially a good one." Miroku replied.  
  
"Aww, Miroku. Don't be so hard on him." Kagome said. "You can sit by me Shippo." Shippo moves next to Kagome.  
  
"Is everyone done arguing? I want to listen to the story." Sango looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"It looks like he's not ready to make his wish yet. Go on Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo clears her throat. "I hope that this is the last comment I'll hear. Now on with the story. Natori and Li decide to take action since Jin would not do anything to keep Iei from stealing their powers."  
  
"It was fierce battle. A lot of blood was shed. Not just from the dragons but from civilians too. Many people saw these dragons as their protectors and sue to respect, killed whoever did not support the dragon that they sided with."  
  
"Ewww!" Shippo cried.  
  
Kikyo ignored his outburst and continued. "Only one village remained neutral. They supported Wind Dragon Jin. It was this village, in fact. But on those days no one could stay away from the war. In the end, Jin and his supporters fought with the others and conquered."  
  
"On the last battle, Jin fought Fire Dragon Iei. He came out victorious, but was severely injured. Jin summoned his remaining strength to form the Shikon Jewel in memory of the four dragons' souls. And on his last breath, he instructed his supporters to create the memorial you see now."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Inuyasha...is going to do it." Kagome's eyes fill with tears. "He's going to become a demon."  
  
"It's time," Inuyasha whispered. The Shikon Jewel floats out of his hands. Four beams of light shoot out from the jewel and onto the four shrines. The whole place glows with white light as the four souls of the legendary dragons appear.  
  
"Wow...amazing..." Shippo starts jumping up and down.  
  
"Pay your respects." Kikyo said. Everyone but Shippo bows. He is still staring at the dragons.  
  
"We, the souls of the four dragons have rested for thousands of years and are now reawakened. What is your wish?" the dragons ask in unison.  
  
"I..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Inuyasha hold on! Don't do it!" Kagome screamed. She tries to run to him but Kikyo pulls her back.  
  
A gleaming white dragon moves closer to Inuyasha. "I am Wind-Dragon Jin. Take your time. Nothing is worse that a wasted wish made by a hasty decision."  
  
"This is what I want! No one is going to stop me!" Inuyasha told him.  
  
"He's a feisty one, isn't he big brother? I am the Dragon of Fire, Iei." A red dragon smiles at Jin. "And these are my other brothers, Earth-Dragon Natori and Water-Dragon Li." He points to the grey and blue dragons.  
  
"Inuyasha." He introduces the others. "Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Miyoga, and Priestess Kikyo."  
  
"Oh we know Kikyo." Natori informed. "Her ancestors have passed the jewel from generation to generation so we know her touch."  
  
"But something bothers me," Jin said. "I feel different. Like someone else had touched the jewel too."  
  
"That's Kagome." Inuyasha supplied easily. Kagome steps forward with Kikyo's insistence.  
  
"I am Kikyo's reincarnation, sirs," she said.  
  
"Interesting..." Li said. The dragons nod. "Go ahead Inuyasha make your wish."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Not so fast, Inuyasha." Everyone turns. It is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's demon brother. "Just because you got this far doesn't' mean I will not stop you. Defeat me and you can your wish."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure. Yaahh!!" Inuyasha draws his Tetsaiga and goes after him.  
  
"I get you so easily, my brother." Sesshomaru sneered. He turns into his demon form. "Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"We should help him!" Sango says to Miroku.  
  
"Leave them be... This was bound to happen sooner or later." Kikyo said.  
  
"Kikyo's right. I haven't seen a battle since I was alive and I died back then." Iei remarked.  
  
"How could you just stand back and watch! They're destroying each other!" Kagome retorted.  
  
"That's just how it goes, young Kagome..." Jin said.  
  
Just as he said that, Sesshomaru used his Thunder Claw attack and slashed Inuyasha on the chest. Inuyasha falls. Kagome screams.  
  
"If I'm going to die, you're going to die with me..." Inuyasha breathed. He reaches for his Tetsaiga and stabs it through Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't think so, Inuyasha." He pulls out the swors and his wound healed. "one thing about being allienced with Naraku was that he'd done me a good favor. He made me immortal from the Tetsaiga. You were too confident Inuyasha, and that's what caused your downfall."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Nooo!" Kagome cried. She runs to Inuyasha's side and starts crying.  
  
"Kagome...save yourselves...he'll kill you..." Inuyasha closes his eyes. Kagome kisses him.  
  
"Foolish girl, and now my enemy is dead. Who's next?" Sesshomaru looks at them. He laughs. "No one wants to challenge me? No one, wants to feel my wrath?"  
  
"I do." Kagome stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes out an arrow and sets up her bow.  
  
"What? Is that it? Go ahead. See what it does to me." Sesshomaru taunts her on.  
  
"Alright." Kagome takes aim and let the arrow go.  
  
The arrow hits Sesshomaru's evil heart. He falls to his knees. "How could you? Why am I dying?"  
  
"You said you were immortal from the Tetsaiga, but not from everything else," Kagome said. "Who's the over confident one now?"  
  
"Noo!!" Sesshomaru cried. "I'll get you next time!"  
  
"There is no next time." Kikyo said. Sesshomaru dies. Everyone rushes to Inuyasha's side.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What a pitiful end," Jin said. "It reminds me of what became of us." He looks at the other dragons.  
  
"But you still have one wish, Kagome." Natori explained.  
  
"And you'll grant me any wish?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Li said.  
  
"Then my wish is for Inuyasha to live again." Kagome said.  
  
"Your wish is granted." Iei said. "Try not let him die the next time something like this happens again."  
  
"Wow guys, look, Inuyasha's waking up." Shippo said.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" he asks. "Can I make my wish now?"  
  
"I am sorry Inuyasha but Kagome has used your wish to reawaken your soul and bring you back to life," Jin said.  
  
"Who wants to be a demon anyway? People just attack and harass you..." Inuyasha said. Everyone laughs.  
  
"It's time Kikyo," the dragons said, "your soul needs to rest too. Farewell, everyone."  
  
"Farewell," Kikyo said. She waves and disappears with the dragons.  
  
"Bye!" Shippo said. The sun rises and everyone admires the view. Inuyasha hugs Kagome and Miroku and Sango are making out.  
  
"Eww, get a room!" Shippo says to them. Sango and Miroku chase him down the hill.  
  
"Did you really kiss me?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said.  
  
"Kiss me again," he said. And their new adventures have just begun. THE END. 


End file.
